Roomies
by butihavenoname
Summary: join in the extremly tense and awkward moments between two dudes that live together. after a not so forgotten night together.
1. Chapter 1

yes, hello there.

I wrote this.

I do not own bleach and stuff.

tell me what you think and stuff.

bye.

read.

* * *

*BEEP BEEP*  
shut up...  
*BEEP BEEP*  
oh god it can't be morning already...  
*BEEP BEEP*

*BEEP BEEP*  
maybe if I'll ignore it, it'll go away and I'll fall asleep again. I'll just be late for work, no biggie, I'm always on time anyway, I can afford to be late at least once can't I?  
*BEEP BEEP*  
fuck you alarm clock, your efforts are fruitless.  
G'night.  
*BAM*  
"KUROSAKI IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA TURN OFF THAT FUCKIN' BEEPING I WILL BREAK YOUR GODDAMN ALARM!"  
I jolt awake by the booming voice that was paired with the sound of my door hitting the wall with extreme force.  
"oh my god are you insane?! You gave me a fucking heart attack!" my voice growled from sleep. I press my fingers on my eyelids to ease the dizziness that came due to my rude awakening, that, and the fact I sat up so fast I think my brain hit my skull.  
"I want to sleep. I have four more fucking hours of sleep Kurosaki, and I wanna use them. To sleep. Turn off your goddamn alarm, I can hear it through the bloody wall." the gruff, tired voice grumbled in annoyance.  
I heared my roommate hit a button on the clock to silence it, I look up from my bed, my sheets pooling at my waist. His hair is dishellved, sticking up on one side, there were bags under his blue eyes and he was wearing nothing but long sweatpants, his broad muscular chest heaving with a sigh as he held the doorframe.  
"Grimmjow, PLEASE for the love of god stop screaming. I think my ear exploded." I say while rubbing my eye.  
I heard a breath being released in exasperation "are you kidding me right now? Keh, Y'know what? Nevermind, just be fucking quiet cause just to remind you, there are other people living here."  
An annoyed sigh escaped my lips as I hurled the covers from my body and stood up in front of him, I looked into his angry electric blue eyes and narrowed mine, there was bearly any distance between us so I used the opportunity to say it to his face.  
"what. Ever." I said while moving my lips slowly.  
Pushing past him and hearing him growl-serves him fucking right-I made my way tiredly to the bathroom.  
Yes, me and Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez are roommates, we've been for half a year now. Though we weren't always this mean to each other, of course, there was bickering and the ol' who'sgonnathrowoutthetrash game and whatnot. But it escalated to THIS two months ago, when we... Had sex... Accidentally. Sorta. Oh fuck it, we fucked one night multiple times all over my room and on the kitchen counter! We were intoxicated for fuck's sake! We're dudes. he's hot okay? Jesus.  
After that, it's was reaaaally awkward, like waking up next to each other and just gaping at the other's face not knowing what to say and then going "uh... Um, yeah." awkward, to not talking for two whole days, and then somehow we started screaming bloody murder at the other's face, we almost got in a fist fight. I don't even remember what was it about, but everything he does suddenly annoyed the hell out of me.  
I don't know what it is, sexual tension? I mean, the sex was amazing. I never thought I could bend that way and never felt hands on my body like that. But now we sorta hate each others guts, and anyway, HE'S the one that made it all awkward in the first place! I just couldn't help but feel a little disappointed by him. So we fucked, get over it. Now I'm just waiting for the contract to run out so I could move out, I've seriously had it with this. It's making me stressed, and it's annoying the shit out of me.  
I showered, got dressed and walked out, slamming the door on my way just for good measure.

* * *

"so Ichigo, how's it going with the whole 'roommate problem' you've been having?" I heard Shiro's voice through the phone while I was on my smoke break outside the resturaunt I am working at.  
"oh just perfect, we're best buds now and even have our own secret handshake." I say dryly and take a drag.  
"heh, that bad?" he snickered.  
Leaning on the wall, I smile as I let smoke roll out in puffs between my lips "yeah. It's driving me insane really. I've thought about choking him with a pillow but I don't fancy sleeping in a jail cell instead."  
He was chuckling "I don't think anyone would like to sleep in a jail cell heh. you know you can stay with me for now yeah?" he suggested.  
I rolled my eyes and turned to lean my head up against the cold wall "Shiro... You know I can't do that." I took another drag and looked at the blue sky.  
"awww come on Ichi, when's the last time you actually got laid?" a sigh escaped me once again at his pouting.  
"keh, the last time was two months ago, with Jeagerjaquez." I pressed my lips into a thin line.  
"ooh, that's bad. Then come over, we'll fix it." he said seriously.  
I shook my head "has anyone ever told you how charming you are?" I smiled and stabbed the rest of the cigarette on the wall.  
"all the time." he said through a smile.  
I chuckled "good then. Anyway, my brake just ended so I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."  
"we're still on for tonight?" he asked.  
"yeah."

* * *

I sighed.  
There was some leftovers I took with me for dinner that I was holding in my hands, I was standing in front of my and Grimmjow's apartment door. Let's get this over with.  
I got in, I saw my roommate sitting at the kitchen table, going through some bills. He was fresh out of the shower, I noticed because his hair was wet, turning it a shade darker, it was slicked back. Some pesky strands were falling over his forehead, he was wearing clean clothes.  
"I brought dinner."I said as I walked over to put it in the fridge.  
He glanced at me for a second and let his eyes fall back to focus on the bills.  
"thanks." he said dryly.  
Well this is awkward and annoying. As per usual.  
Closing the door and sighing heavily "is there a problem Grimmjow?" I asked with a scowl, looking at his back.  
"nope." the reply was simple.  
No, this can't go on.  
My nostrils flared "really? Then was there a problem when you rammed your cock in me two meters from where you're sitting? Cause I've fucking had it with this shit." there I've said it. I have opened the subject for discussion.  
Grimmjow put the bills down and leaned his face into his hand "Kurosaki..."  
"-If you're not into me, it's fine. Really. I get it, we were drunk, we were alone yada yada yada... But stop being such an insufferable prick!"  
He stood up "me? What about you?! You're not any fucking better than me!" he said as he turned around and sneered.  
I snorted "oh great, let's just continue as we were, great job Grimmjow, I applaud your people skills." I was rolling my eyes and clapped my hands for him.  
"and being a sarcastic ass hole helps wonders." he snorted back.  
I scowled "well look who's talking." the words were covered in venom.  
"I learned from the master." he narrowed his eyes.  
"shall I teach you art of punch-you-in-the-face too?" I raised my eyebrows in warning.  
"classy." he spat.  
Tilting my head to the left I put on a fake sad face "oh I know, I wish you were too."  
He growled "get the fuck outta my face."  
"with. Fucking. Pleasure." I spat back and stomped to my room. I closed the door and leaned on it.  
"fuck..." I breath out. Why the fuck does he act this way? And Why does he have to be so hot when he's angry?

* * *

"why don't you just move out?" my red headed friend asked me after I've told the people present at our table the happenings that accured today. We were sitting at a bar, I was drinking my second beer to get this stupid edge off.  
"BECAUSE, Renji my friend, I'm still paying rent. And if I'm paying, I'm staying. I don't have money to spare for another place." I say and take a swig "and besides, I won't let him have the whole fucking place while I'm paying for half of it." I gesture towards him.  
Renji laughed "makes sense."  
"hey! So I thought you didn't wanna stay with me cause you didn't wanna hook up!" Shiro exclaimed with a pointed finger.  
"no Shiro, I don't wanna hook up." I pinch his cheek playfully. I don't wanna be friends with benefits with anyone to be honest, and I can't just be rude to Shiro, he's too adorable. The horny bastard.  
"this is ALL pent up sexual tension if you ask me Ichigo." the person with the biggest jug of beer at the table spoke, I don't know HOW she can drink so much. Renji agreed with what she said.  
"I've thought about it Rukia, but I don't know... It makes me feel like I was the only person enjoying the sex." I ran my fingers through my hair.  
She sipped her beer from the comically gigantic jug and placed it back on the table "was the sex any good?"  
I sighed and buried my face in my crossed arms on the table "it was amazing." I admit out loud.  
There were some 'ooh's from my friends.  
"good looks AND amazing sex? Damn Ichigo, where did you find this guy?" Rukia laughed.  
I gave her a groan as a response.  
"I'm gonna get you another beer Ichigo, on me." Renji pat my back in pity and walked off.  
A couple more drinks later, I was buzzed.  
"haha but for real Ichigo, would you fuck him again?" Shiro drawled out his question.  
I swallowed my drink and nodded "yes." I say in determination as my mind drifts to callaoused hands going over my skin. I repressed a shudder.  
"you're crushing on the guy!"  
"I fucking know that."

* * *

By the time I got home, I was plastered. I leaned on the doorframe and tried to find my keys.  
"goddamn it..." I blink harshly to try and sober up a little bit.  
I palmed my pockets, and found that they were empty. Shit.  
I rang the door bell.  
I rang it again.  
And waited.  
Before I could ring it one last time the door opened, revealing my topless blue haired chiseled roommate.  
"I lost my key." I slur as I look over his body, he's been sleeping.  
"Hun..." he says and raises a blue brow at the obviousness in my words.  
Stepping in, I almost fell over my feet but he caught me, my side pressed to his chest by his corded arm.  
"whoa haha." I chuckled and turned to face him while he's holding me.  
His brows pulled towards each other "you're drunk?"  
I smirked "ding ding ding! We have a winner!" I pointed at him.  
He sighed "do you need my help getting to your room?" his mintey breath fanned my face and my eyes hooded.  
"no."  
"oh, o-okay." he was getting awkward again as he let go of me, noticing how long I've been in his embrace. If you could call it an embrace...  
I'll call it an embrace.  
I used the opportunity and placed my hands on his chest "I wanna help you." I say quietly, my voice purred.  
"wha-" he started saying but quickly yelped as I pushed him backwards, he succeeded in walking to the direction I was pushing him but fell as the back of his knees hit the arm of the couch we have. He let out an "oof!" as his back his the soft pillows.  
Quickly, I climbed on top of him and sat on his crotch, wiggling my hips as I chuckled.  
"urhh what are you doing Kurosaki?" he growled.  
I ran my hands up from his stomach up towards his chest and neck, leaning my body forward as I got closer to his ear.  
"touch me." I kissed his jaw line while breathing out the words.  
"you're drunk." he hissed.  
I pressed my chest to his, my legs were folded around his waist on the couch "so? That didn't stop you last time." I licked his ear.  
He sat up, causing me to fall back onto his legs. I let out a "whoa!" as I fell.  
"you should go to sleep."  
I sat up in his lap "I'm not tired." I said a little annoyed, my hands in our laps. We sat like that and looked at each others faces, my eyes were hooded as I watched Grimmjow's blue eyes scowl at me with uncertainty, his perfect soft lips pressed together. The light from the window shinning a blue glow on his already blue hair.  
I leaned in, and closed my eyes for a second as I gave him a small peck. He didn't move, but I glanced at him again before giving him another, longer one. I fisted the fabric of his pants and pulled to get closer to him, melting my lips against his.  
He opened his mouth, kissing back softly. Our lips brushed and rubbed against each other. I breathed in his scent.  
As our lips parted, our eyes opened slowly to look again at the other.  
"Grimmjow." I said quietly, hoping he won't push me away as I connected our foreheads.  
He sighed. And looked down after glancing at me. Bringing my hand up to hold his chin between my finger and thumb I lifted his face to give him a kiss again. The hand that held his chin moved to cup his neck as I then kissed it softly, my other hand circling his hard waist and trailing my fingers over the sleep heated skin. I sucked gently on his neck, and licked at it.  
I heard him growl so I chuckled a breath into his ear as he cursed.  
"shit..."  
Suddenly there were hands on my thighs, running up to squeeze my ass hard and press my body to his. It got me excited. He pressed me down to ground against him and my eyes rolled closed after my breath hitched. I pulled him to me, so that he'll lay on top of me between my legs.  
"ah..."  
"fhuck."  
Our groins connected making us moan quietly. I fisted his hair and he buried his face in my neck, biting hard. He kept rolling his hips, making my head spin.  
"ah... Fuck hah, mmmn..." I pull his hair.  
My head kept spinning and my stomach suddenly churned, the alcohol I consumed was slushing inside. I quickly pushed Grimmjow away from me by his chest, sitting up and palming my mouth. Grimmjow looked at me startled. "w-what happened?"  
"I feel sick. Shit, I drank too much..." I rub my face to clam the bubbling in my stomach. I breathed in trough my nose and out my mouth, Grimmjow's hands ghosted over my arms, not touching me.  
"...fine. I'm fine, sorry." I laughed. He blinked at me, and I reached out towards his neck to pull him to me.  
He backed away "no. Kurosaki, you're drunk."  
What the fuck? I snorted and cupped his sex, that was as hard as steel "yeah I am." I leered.  
His breath hitched but he quickly pushed my hand away "listen, I'm tired." he sighed and face palmed.  
My jaw pressed with the anger I felt and my gaze hardened on him, but I couldn't see his face.  
"fuck you."  
I spat out before freeing my legs from around his waist and stumbling angrily to my room, again, slamming the door shut and finally falling on my bed. I'm hard and my dick demands attention, but I don't think I could releive myself without pictures of blue in my head.  
So I'd really rather not.

* * *

goddamit grimmjow the fuck do you think youre doing?

mmmbut sure.

Ill share some secrets about those two :P

Ichigo is sasseh as fuck and I leik eet. dont be mad at him for being fabulous, cause in my head, I think of him as a really straightforward guy that speaks his mind, (ahemallthefuckingtimeahem) but he cant be the only person doing so in this sort of situation now can he? and thats why Grimms behavior annoyes him so much.

and Grimmjow is a health freak. so no cigarettes and no drugs but he drinks from time to time. AND he works out like a beast (ahem "my side pressed to his chest by his corded arm" " his broad muscular chest heaving with a sigh"). sigh, hes the person everyone thinks about when they write down new years resolutions.

Ill share some more random fun facts about these two gentlemen in the next chapter. I feel that knowing random insignificant facts about someone makes you feel closer to him.

bye.


	2. Chapter 2

ayooo. I have returned my people, and I come bearing gifts.

Im super tired but I didnt want to go to sleep without posting a new chapter because I know you guys were waiting a really long time for this butIsortacanthelpititsbeyondmepleasestilllovemeohmygod.

* * *

I woke up this morning to the nausea that came due to last night.

"hrm!" I stopped myself from vomiting and sprinted to the bathroom, the palm of my hand pressing over my lips. As I opened the door violently, I hugged the toilet seat and emptied my insides. Thankfully I didn't heave almost at all. Taking big gulps of air, I flushed and sat on the cool tiled floor, my head was spinning and I felt pressure behind my eyes.

"fuck..." I mumbled and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

After a minute, I got into the shower, turning the water on and cleaning myself, I brushed my teeth under the warm spray cause I didn't want to get out. I remember what happened last night, I acted dumb. I came onto Grimmjow and practically begged him to sleep with me. But he turned me down.

Yeah it stung, and more so it was humiliating. I mean, I almost threw up on him while he was grindin-... Never mind. I feel like drinking myself to sleep. Or killing Grimmjow so what happened yesterday would disappear from my memory.

Sigh.

"fuckn' Jeagerjaquez..."

I got out when the water started cooling and went to the kitchen in my pyjama pants and a clean shirt. I need my coffee. I stopped on my tracks when I saw the blue hair on top of the broad shoulders sitting at the table, reading a newspaper.

He noticed me.

Well fuck it. I stomped past him and heated up water, there was a pregnant silence between us, But no one said anything. After he gulped down his juice, he got up quietly and walked out without as much as a glance in my direction.

Que the water boiling in time with my blood.

* * *

I didn't see Grimmjow for two weeks, he was obviously avoiding me. But it's understandable, I practically molested him, throwing myself at him like that. But he did play along, and didnt push me away... Goddamit I'm thinking like a sex offender.

And I'm having these dreams, wet ones, of him fucking me roughly in the shower, and at my work place in the ally I take my smoke brakes in. Just swoops in, presses me to the wall and has his way with me. Oh and don't forget me moaning like a little bitch every time he coo's my name in my ear.

"argh!" I groan out loud and fist my hair in frustration.

"K-Kurosaki, u-um, you're burning the toast." a stutter snaps me from my thoughts.

"shit." I curse as I flip it over in the pan "sorry Hana." I breath out tiredly at my boss.

Hanataro is the owner of the resturant I'm working at, he seems really shy and helpless but he's an amazing employer that knows what's best for his place.

"please be more carful next time." he gives me a worried smile and walks off, fuck, he's gonna give me 'the talk'.

Before my shift ended, as I expected I was called to Hanataro's office, I slumped into the chair in front of his desk in silence as he smiled in his nervous manner.

"w-well?" he pushed. Blinking his big puppy eyes at me.

"it's nothing Hana, I'm FINE. Really." I say in defeat. I need a smoke.

"you've been taking much more smoke breaks lately Kurosaki, a-and there are dark circles under your eyes. Are you REALLY okay?" he stuttered worriedly.

I snorted. Nope, I'm not okay. I have this guy living with me which I gave me the best sex I've ever had in a while, but whom is now avoiding me and hates my guts. But I, for some reason can't get his dick out of my mind. "I'm FINE boss man, can I go home now?" I run my fingers through my hair.

Hana pressed his lips and widened his eyes, I obviously did not convince him. But being the polite person that he is, he dropped the subject. He stood up "okay, but I hope this wouldn't damage your job performance." he scolds.

I smiled and slauted him jokingly "don't worry boss man." I said as I stood up and walked out.

"a-and stop calling me b-b-boss man!" he hollered after me as I closed the door.

"pfft.." I chuckle as I stick a cigarette in my mouth, lighting it when I'm outside.

My phone rang in my pocket suddenly, I took a drag from my smoke as I pulled it out and pressed it to my ear.

"Ichigo, can I come over today?" I heard a stoic voice ask.

I raised an eyebrow "uh, sure Byakuya, what's up?" I was surprised that Rukia's brother would contact me out of the blue like this. He's a big shot buisnessman that walks around in fancy suits. And he's hot as hell, Rukia used to tease me about having a crush on him for the longest time. It's not true, well, he's gorgeous, I'd give him that. But I couldn't see myself with someone so... I don't know, he's the type that can make you hot under the collar but also feel like he's way out of your league, WAY out of it.

"as you may know, my sister's birthday is in two months from now and I plan on throwing a small family get together, of course you and her freinds are invited. I'd like your help in planning this occasion." he explained briefly, but when he said 'small' I know he means something HUGE so I gladly accepted. After all, Rukia is turning twenty two.

We agreed on a time so he'll come over and hung up.

Sigh, he's so posh. How did Rukia turn up the way she did is beyond me.

* * *

I walked into the empty apartment. I know it's empty because Grimmjow is still avoiding me. I felt free to smoke inside since he's a health freak that banned me from doing so, and he's not here to scold me. So I am my own master in this house, screw your obnoxiously healthy life!

Freak.

I threw the lighter on the counter and opened the fridge to put the leftovers in, as I did so I took out a beer can. It opened with a "Tsss" and I took a big gulp, walking to the couch and turning on the television.

I don't know what I want from Grimmjow. I really don't. I know I want his body, yeah. But I'm starting to think that my ego has been hurt by the guy too much and now I want him to clear the damage.

Sitting on the couch, smoking and drinking, I let my thoughts roll around. I wasn't paying any attention to the cartoon of the green alien with purple eyes screaming at the robot in the dog costume.

*RING RING*

"coming!" I holler and walk to the door, I let in a tall man with ink black hair, with gorgeous dark grey eyes and porcelain skin. He was wearing a dark blue suit that was a perfect fit on his toned body.

"come in." I smiled politely.

"thank you." he responded as he stepped inside.

"do you want a beer?" I asked as I made my way to the kitchen.

"no, I'll have to go to a meeting after this so I'd rather not."

"oh, well, what did you have in mind for Rukia?" I sat cross-legged on the sofa in front of him. He sat with one leg over the other, sending an aura of royalty as always. But that didn't startle me in the least, I _did_ grow up with his sister and had enough experience with him to still be comfortable in his presence.

We spoke about Rukia's birthday party and rolled with a couple of ideas, as we did I kept chain smoking, it helps me calm my nerves. At some point my packet ran out of white nicotine sticks for me to light. We were talking for so long. I sighed as I reached for the packet again, looking at it's emptiness.

"are you alright Ichigo?" Byakuya's voice made me look up.

"I'm fine, it's just some small things." I waved it off.

Byakuya chuckled suddenly, his dark eyes narrowing slightly "I know I might be a little... Old fashioned for your taste. but I _can _help. I am a man as well, last time I checked." he smirked.

I chuckled, trying to hide my surprise at the fact that he just made a fucking joke and that he wants to know what's wrong.

"come on, out with it." he pushed firmly.

"uh..." I cleared my throat. Geez this guy will not take no for an answer. EVER. " there's this guy..."

"mmhm?" he raised an eyebrow.

For the next hour and half I told him everything and anything that's been happening to me, and my situation with Grimmjow. I literally did not stop talking until the man was satisfied and I felt like I had no more pressure in my chest.

We suddenly heard the door open, turning our heads to the entrance I saw Jeagerjaquez looking at us, there was a slight pause but it was broken by Byakuya clearing his throat.

"well I've got to go." he looked at his watch " thanks for having me Ichigo." he gave me a charming smile. I smiled back and suddenly his hand came up to cup my face, he pulled me towards him and kissed me softly before getting up.

"I'll be seeing you." he said over his shoulder as he walked past Grimmjow, but before disappearing from my sight he winked.

Heh, I guess he and Rukia are similar after all. Those two little sly raven haired beauties.

Grimmjow looked at me with a stern face, then walked into his room.

Yeah, you GET upset.

Prick.

...

please get upset.

* * *

It was a hot night, I woke up sweating with a dry throat.

"ugh..." I groaned my discomfort and sat up, taking off my shirt. I practically snapped the covers from my body in desperation to cool off as I went out of my room scratching my chest sleepily.

I stood in the kitchen, waiting for my cup to be filled with clear liquidy goodness to ease the scratchy feeling in my throat. When it was filled to my liking I gulped it down as fast as I could, letting out a breath and wiping the droplets that escaped my mouth with the back of my hand. Repeating the process until I was sated.

"what are you doing up?" a gruff voice stopped my hands from washing my used cup.

Frowning at his sudden intrest in my existance, I rinsed off the foamy soap and bent down to put the object in place.

"I was thirsty." I breath out as I stand straight again. I glanced at him, he was wearing his street clothes. Which was weird because it's the middle of the night. "where are you going at such an hour?" I blurt out my curiousity.

The answer came with a frown and a rude "what do you care?" as he folded his arms.

Well what do you know. I raised my eyebrow at his answer and leaned on the kitchen counter "hm? Then what do YOU care why I'm up this late?" I narrowed my eyes "what ARE you doing exactly?"

He scrunched his nose "the fuck does that supposed to mean?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged comically "well I don't know, you, going out in an ungodly hour. Doing fuck knows what... I think as a fellow roommate I need to know who I'm living with. What did you say you were? A..."

"-I'm a barista. At Pantera cafe. I told you that when we first met." he answered in annoyance.

"too bad you forgot to tell me how much of a cunt you are." I smiled as sarcastically happy as I could.

"-watch your fucking mouth Kurosaki." he seethed, balling his fists.

His eyes were scanning me, but it had no effect in making me back off. Snorting, I ran my hand through my hair "or what? You're gonna fuck me up? I thought you already did that didn't you? Right there? Up against the wall?" I pointed in the direction of my room.

He makes me irritated to no end, it's like I can't control my bloody mouth when he tries to retaliate against my words.

It seems I have snapped him. He stormed towards me and caged me with his hand over my head, pressing a fist against the top cupboard. "so we fucked, get OVER it." he growled with anger and desparation, his blue eyes sharp like ice.

Air entered forcibly fast into my lungs to help me scream in fury "ME? YOU are the one that needs to get over it! You were the one that got all pissy and quiet!" I grabbed his wrist that was over my head "and get your fucking hands away from me." I pushed it away.

"what? Suddenly you don't want to get in my pants anymore?" he mocks as he cackles.

Oh you fucking piece of shit. "fuck you asshole." I spit. I could feel the burn in my cheeks.

He came closer to me, caging me as he leaned in "you would like that wouldn't you?" he purred, his voice drips in venom.

Suddenly I was hoisted up on the cool surface behind me, and there were big hands holding my thighs harshly.

"ah! What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelped and held onto him so I won't hit my head on the cupboards. I fisted his shirt with one hand, and held his shoulder with the other. I felt his nose buried in the crook of my neck, inhaling.

I almost moaned, ALMOST, as his hands cupped my ass. Massaging it slowly.

The nose that was brushing against the skin of my neck disappeared and I saw blue eyes shinning and looking at me up close.

"do you want me Kurosaki?" he asked in his gruff voice that sends chills down my spine. Making me remember the way he purred my name in my dreams lately.

I gulped. I didn't know what to say to that. I mean, OF FUCKING COURSE I want you. But the question is; why are you asking me dumb questions? Is this a trap? Is he mocking me? Does he think doing this is fucking FUNNY?!

Lips ghosted over mine, brushing lightly. My eyes hooded. He touched my naked back with his calloused fingers, goosebumps erupted immideately over my skin. I opened my mouth to moan quietly and he pressed his mouth to mine, snaking in his tongue.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.

He lifted my thigh so he could pull me closer to him, bringing us flush against each other. My hands were pressed between our chests. His other hand slid down my back, over the fabric of my pyjama pants. His fingers pressed between my cheeks and rubbed as they went lower and lower.

My back arched and I moaned into his mouth. Well, more like whined. How does he do this to me?

Wait Ichigo, focus. He may be fucking with you. Not in the good way.

"ah. Jeagerjaquez... Off me..." I muttered but then he ground against me harshly. Making my eyes roll closed and moan louder.

No. No no no no no. Nyet, non, no bueno.

"stop. Jeagerjaquez..." I breath out as I try to push him.

He sucked on my neck, pulling me closer to him.

Do I want to go over another morning where I remember how much of a horny pitiful bastard I am? Fuck no. Do I want to boost this pricks ego in making sure he knows he can have me whenever he wants if only he will be ever so grateful as to give me a chance? Fuck fucking no.

"get the fuck off of me!" I yelled as I pushed him as hard as I could, he almost fell over when I did, Taking two steps back to regain his balance. His blue eyes looked at me in confusion as our labored breathes were the only thing that could be heard for a while.

"you think you can just use me whenever you want don't you?" I say sourly, my eyes narrowing "do you think this is entertaining? Coming on to me like that after what happened two weeks ago? Asking me if I 'want' you?" he looked shocked, he didn't say anything. I took that as a yes. Yes Grimmjow, The idiot you were twisting around your little finger figured it out.

I let half a chuckle escape my lips with a huff and I licked them, I shake my head at my stupidity and hopped off. Making my way to my room.

"Kurosaki, wait!" he hollered as he followed me. I ignored him, making my way to my packet on the table.

"fuckin' empty..." I growled and continued on my way to my bedroom after slapping the cardboard on the table.

"wait a second!" a hand grabbed my arm, the fucking second I felt him touch me I slammed him against the wall, one hand holding his shoulder and the other holding his wrist. My insides were on fire.

"don't you dare fucking touch me, understand?" I said through clenched teeth. "it's over, I don't want you near me. I'm done. Got that?" I let him go without waiting for his answer and slammed my door closed.

* * *

shit hit the fan.

yep.

there was a poo who hurt a fan physically.

ugh Im too tired for this haha.

alright, more about these guys.

grimmjow is currently in college (ohmygod can he be anymore obnoxiously good?) and Ichis just working for now, he doesn't know if he'll ever go to college or what. so in the mean time he works as a cook in the small cafe owned by Hanatarou.

I really hate Hanatarou being helpless and stuff so I made him into a person you can rely on. or maybe he IS that kind of person and all the fics I have been reading (that ALWAYS write him as a helpless piece of doo doo) made me think so.

but I kinda really liked the idea so I rolled with it.

on another note I have a really awesome pal here called Volumptuous that writes a hecka awesome fic called "bread & circuses". go check it out and tell her I said she's awesome.

and on a FINAL note, goodnightmysweetdarlingsIwuvyoufuckerssomuchugh.


End file.
